


Knock, knock...

by lil_utterance (persephone_flees)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_flees/pseuds/lil_utterance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unopened doors (set directly after episode 1x04, Gray Hour)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock, knock...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's femslash100 community. Challenge: optimism.

Last night, with Sierra guiding Echo's hand, they had become one.

Two women, a single personality.

Not that it mattered. Without separate identities, what resonance had a merge? To share with each other in any meaningful way required being able to string together enough of their own thoughts to define their differences--else how could they be relinquished?

There were no lines to blur. And though they tried to construct them - to remember - they never quite succeeded. Never quite connected. They could become the same person, but together they couldn't even open a door.

"I don't understand," Sierra said. "You remember being inside my head?"

Echo shook her head at Sierra, but not for the same reason as before. "No, it wasn't like that. You were inside my head, giving me knowledge I had lost."

"I want to believe you...I just don't see what I had to give."

Echo shrugged, offering an uncertain smile. "Maybe next time you will."

And maybe next time they _would_ remember.

Maybe next time they would open the door.


End file.
